caroline- she killed me,fair is fair
by moridash
Summary: Katherine Peirce or Katarina petrova. Had always been running. She had grown to like mystic falls, she enjoyed toying with the inhabitants of the small but extremely supernatural town. But that had all changed now. Klaus was there, which meant Katherine was at least half way around the world.But Katherine pierce was sick of hiding. slight klaroline, just a short drabble.


_**hey guys! here is short drabble which involves katherine and klaroline :) i hope i got her character ok as i have never written her ,please questions lemmi know :) just a heads up-a new multi chapter story is on its way ;P**_

* * *

Katherine Peirce or Katarina petrova. Had always been running. She had grown to like mystic falls, she enjoyed toying with the inhabitants of the small but extremely supernatural town. But that had all changed now. Klaus was there, which meant Katherine was at least half way around the world. Katherine was always one for causing trouble, but she was smart, she knew when to mess and play around, but she also knew when to run and hide. Right now she was hiding. But Katherine pierce was sick of hiding.

"Caroline!" Elena called as she entered the grill, Caroline looked up and smiled at her friend, leaving Stefan with his drink and an empty stool, she rushed over to Elena who looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Katherine is back" she spat out in between deep breaths. Stefan rushed over and touched Caroline's shoulder. "You ok?" he asked gently. Caroline licked her lips and breathed "Yeh" she murmured. She quickly lost her small smile when the originals walked in, Klaus leading them like a shepherd with his sheep. Rebekah smiled evilly at Elena, Elijah nodded at Stefan while kol looked as arrogant as ever. Klaus glanced at Caroline and smiled his charming dimpled smile. Caroline tried to fight the urge to smile at him but couldn't, the corners of her mouth tugged up slightly. "Damn it" she muttered so low no one would have heard her. "Elena are you sure?" Stefan asked as they turned back to their conversation. Elena glanced at Elijah then back to Stefan. "Yes, this is me Stefan, I'm sure." Caroline let her heart rate increase. It seemed like Katherine had always had it in for her, plus Katherine was always trouble. "But" Caroline interrupted. "Klaus is here" she whispered, even though the originals were now watching them, clearly listening. "She is mad if she thinks he will just let her swan back into town" she hissed, Stefan grabbed her shoulder and stared her down.

"Caroline calm down, she isn't going to hurt you, or any of us. She probably wants this reaction, we warn everyone but we do not panic. We go back to our drinks, Elena you gonna join us?" he asked, although it was clear he really didn't want her to join them, things were more than awkward between them. Caroline breathed deeply and glanced at Klaus who was now watching her with a worried expression. She tore her eyes away and went back to her seat with Stefan; Elena said she would warn everyone else. "Caroline calm down, she can't and won't hurt you. We won't let her" Stefan tried to reassure her. Klaus downed his drink and turned to his siblings. "Katarina is back in town it seems, foolish of her, not her style" Elijah murmured as he sipped his drink. Rebekah bit her lip and glanced at Caroline who was now biting her lip so hard Rebekah downed her drink to shake the feeling it gave her. "I wonder what Katherine did to make them so wound up" she added, clearly meaning Caroline, not anyone else. "Pool anyone?" kol asked as he downed his drink. Rebekah turned around and smiled. "You're on brother" she challenged as they made their way to the table. Elijah and Klaus stayed and watched and listened to Stefan and Caroline. "Care, she won't dare try anything, one glimpse of her and Klaus will most likely hunt her down."

Caroline tried to be cheered up by his words but she was still worried, and the two originals watching her intently did not help. "I'm not worried about me, well a little bit. Katherine is and has always been trouble ok? She is a sadistic manipulative little bitch, may I remind you that she killed me, just to send a message to you and Damon, thanks to her I turned into this!" she hissed as she motioned to herself. "Don't get me wrong I love being un-dead but god. If I ever got the .her heart. Dead" she huffed and got up. Stefan frowned and grabbed her arm. "Hey, where you going?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Somewhere you can't follow" she retorted as she pulled away and stormed towards the restroom. Klaus moved over to Stefan. "So Katarina is back then" Stefan huffed and sipped his drink. "Yeh, worst thing is...she wouldn't risk her life like this if she didn't have some master plan. Some diabolic selfish evil plan" Klaus smiled at Stefan's words and at his sullen expression. "If you don't mind me prying a bit" Stefan raised an eyebrow but the dropped it "whatever you want Klaus" he mumbled into his drink. Klaus grinned and made himself comfortable on the stool which had been Caroline's. "So what did Katarina do to enrage Caroline?" Stefan smiled and restrained himself from commenting on Klaus's inquiry. "She killed her when she was human; she had Damon's blood in her system, long story. Then she kinda had it in for her. Though Caroline did get her back at this masquerade party thing. We tried to take out Katherine, Caroline got to lead her to her death, well, what would have been her death, but Katherine was always one step ahead, she had a witch who tied her to Elena." Klaus listened and took in Stefan's words. "Cunning, I must would be foolish of her to stick around, I don't think it needs to be said what I will do to her if she try's anything with Caroline." Klaus warned, standing up and returning to his brother. Stefan looked up to the direction of the restrooms, Caroline should have been back by now.

"Ahh Caroline" Katherine purred as Caroline was about to open the door. Caroline froze as her heart rate increased. "Katherine" Caroline muttered under her breath. Her heart was pounding in her ears. "Missed me?" Katherine asked sweetly as she, in vampire speed, slammed the door shut and got in Caroline's face. "I think I will start with you…hello Caroline" Caroline breathed as Katherine opened the door for her and smiled. "Meet me out back in 2 minutes or I start killing people you love". Caroline nodded and walked towards Stefan, "make it believable" she heard Katherine threatened. "Caroline you ok" Stefan asked, standing up and moving towards her. "Yeh, just remembered I gotta meet bonnie, rein check?" she asked, she knew she had to get Stefan to not worry, Katherine could have her, just making sure her friends were safe was her main objective." Klaus noticed how tense Caroline was; she was clearly lying about something. He listed in, ignoring Elijah who was prattling about something or other to do with Katarina. "Caroline you sure you're ok?" Caroline rolled her eyes, something she had to do a lot these days. "Yes Stefan, but if I don't go see bonnie right now, I might not live to tell the tale of accidently standing up a powerful witch." Stefan smiled and hugged her tight. "Well we know Katherine is back, be careful, especially now Elena is a vampire" carline nodded and let her expression turn sad; Klaus frowned; now he was worried. Her usually pretty smiling face was sad and not so light and happy. "Bye Stefan" she murmured as she pulled away and made her way out the back door. Stefan shook his head and sat down. "Did that not seem the least bit odd to you Stefan?" Klaus asked a worried look on his face. "Not really, why?" Klaus tried not to roll his eyes. "You said Katarina had it in for Caroline" Stefan went to object then realised, his eyes widening in shock, he turned around and gasped. "Caroline" he murmured. Klaus was running off in her direction before Stefan could move.

Caroline felt the pain in her head as it was slammed into the brick wall, making a crack. Katherine pinned her against the wall, her fingers were secure around Caroline's neck. "I've missed you Caroline, tell me, did you miss me?" she asked sweetly while tilting her head. Caroline gave a huff of derision as she licked her lips and gave her a 'you serious' look. "Yes Katherine, I missed you so much!" Katherine smiled and tilted her head back to its normal angle. "Good" she murmured. Caroline rolled her eyes. "What, sarcasm not one of your many skills, does it not rank with being bitchy and slutty and manipulative?" Katherine bared her fangs and slammed her against the wall again. "Watch it Caroline, I could always kill you" Caroline smiled a little. "Go on then" she taunted. Katherine looked confused. Just as she felt the grip loosen ever so slightly. Caroline grabbed Katherine's hand and snapped it, but Katherine was quick and slammed her against the wall with her left hand. "Nice Caroline, your much stronger since I saw you last." Caroline gritted her teeth. "Yeh well, I have changed a lot since then" Katherine smiled and brought her close. "Good, the old Caroline was pathetic." Caroline held her breath and smiled. "Hmmm, but at least I'm not a bitch like you" Katherine slammed her into the wall and bared her fangs again. "I'm bored, goodbye Caroline" Caroline closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Next thing she knew Caroline heard a choking and a slamming noise; she opened her eyes to see Katherine next to her against the wall, and who other but Klaus mikealson gripping her neck tightly. Caroline breathed and stepped back into Stefan, she snapped around instantly to find him smirking. "Caroline please don't lie to me again" she smiled weakly and turned to find Katherine looking utterly terrified. "Hello Katherine" Stefan growled, Caroline smiled and tilted her head ever so slightly. "Goodbye Katherine" she added sweetly before flashing Klaus a genuine smile of gratitude. "Come on Caroline, we don't need to witness this" Stefan muttered as he slung his arm over her shoulder. Klaus smiled as he watched them walked back into the grill, he noticed how Caroline looked at him and mouthed "thank you" before walking away. "Klaus please" Katherine started to beg; suddenly kol and Rebekah were surrounding her, evil grins plastered on their faces.

"Ahh Katarina" kol purred. Rebekah leaned in. "just as bad as Elena" she murmured before pulling back. "Where's Elijah?" Katherine asked desperation clear in her voice. Klaus chuckled. "Busy but don't worry, he would not have shown you any kindness, none of us will" he spoke in a cheerful tone. Katherine swallowed as kol and Rebekah smiled at her evilly. "Any particular reason to save Caroline, aren't you going to kill them all anyway, surprised you haven't already." Klaus smiled and stifled a laugh; Rebekah and kol were watching him, waiting for an answer, curious about their brother's true feelings towards Caroline. "well as you're going to die, I will let you in on a little secret, I will always protect Caroline, and I don't know about the rest of them, but if they play their cards right, leave me and my family, and Caroline of course alone, then I don't see the need to end them. But you, Katarina, are a loose end. I like mine tied up." Katherine tried to struggle but she knew it was no use.

* * *

**_a reveiw sweetheart? ;P_**


End file.
